I love you
by CodyRexBeth
Summary: A song fic for Rex and Ahsoka. Read if you like the paring! If you don't then don't bother to click


Hey its Rex here! This is my first one shot and it's a song fic! Tee-hee. I should be outside getting a thing called "fresh air" but this is waaaaaaay too much fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars! The almighty George Lucas does. I do not own Our Song either it's the gorgeous Taylor Swift's.

X

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart_

Ahsoka couldn't believe it! She was here. With Rex. On a date! If she didn't want to die and fall off the speeder Ahsoka would be doing cart wheels right about now. It all started last night when Rex sneaked into her room and left her a note.

Ahsoka,

I need to tell you something. Please meet me on top of the Jedi Temple at sunset.

Rex

Ahsoka had been confused then thrilled then scared. How could she go? Why did Rex want to meet her there of all places? What if they got caught? In the end she decided to go. The best decision of her life.

_I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, ?Baby is something wrong?  
I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song? and he says_

"Rex?"

"Yeah?"

"How come we don't have a song? Skyguy and Padme do."

"Well…ummm…errr"

Ahsoka giggled and kissed his neck. It was kinda hard with his armor in the way and she was behind him.

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

SLAM! Rex cursed and rubbed his now aching fingers. The window sill had decided to randomly come down full force onto his fingers as he crept into Ahsoka's room. The slam had awoke Ahsoka who had jumped out of bed her back against a wall light saber ready. When she saw it was Rex she helped him into the room when he was safely in the room Ashoka buried her face into her pillow and burst out laughing. Rae rolled his eyes and sighed.

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

Ahsoka giggled then laughed and Rex's heart froze. He loved her laugh. He wished he could stop time and replay her laugh over and over again. Never getting tired of it. After they sneaked back into the temple Rex grabbed her hand leaned down and was about to kiss her when they heard the patrol. Rex cursed and quickly walked away. Ahsoka slipped into her room with minutes to spare.

That night in his bunker Rex lay awake praying to whatever God he could think of to re-play this perfect day over and over again for all of time.

_I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away_

Ahsoka was in tears. She had caught Rex with another girl. A very pretty Twi'lek girl. Rex claimed it was nothing but Ahsoka didn't believe him. During missions Anakin was baffled by how his sweet if not lethal padawan had gone from cheerful and loving of everyone to hating of all things and snappy. Even more snappy than usual.

Padme however seemed to know what was going on. She pulled Asoka aside one day and gave her a package and some advice.

"Men do very stupid things Ashoka. It's best to forgive and forget or hold this stupid thing over him every time he forgets your birthday but really Ahsoka men do stupid things. And I know he loves you much more than that Twi'lek."

With that she left the stunned padawan standing in the middle of the hall way.

_Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said_

Ahsoka flopped onto her bed and was about to take a nap when there was a knock on her door. Sighing Ahsoka opened it up and looked around. No one there. She was about to go back to her room when she looked down and noticed a vase of red roses. Twelve real and one fake and a note that said

"I'll stop loving you when the last rose dies."

Ahsoka bit her lip to keep from smiling and yelling with happiness. She could recognize that messy scrawl he called hand writing anywhere.

"**He does love me!**" she thought.

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

That night it was Ahsoka's turn to sneak out and leave a note for Rex to meet her on the Temple roof at sunset.

She giggled and waited but he never came. Disappointment and anger clouded her eyes as she bit back tears. Just then she saw armor coming this way but it wasn't Rex.

"Cody?"

The clone laughed. "Hey Ashoka."

The padawan was horror struck. Seeing her look Cody laughed.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell anyone."

Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyway Rex told me to tell you he's sorry he can't make it because him and General Kenobi had a spontaneous mission."

Ashoka nodded. "thanks Cody."

"No problem." With that he walked away.

Ahsoka waited a few minutes and followed.

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

That night again Rex was staring up at the stars wishing he could kiss her. Ever since he first saw her he wanted to kiss her. Rex sighed. Sleep was going to be impossible. She just had to be so damn pretty._  
_  
_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song_

Ahsoka fiddled with the radio. She wanted to surprise Rex with a perfect song. **Their** song. But there were no songs that could capture her love for her man in armor. Ugh this was going to take a while. She knew it.

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

When he finally got back Ahsoka was waiting in the hanger with everyone else. Padme was of course worried about Anakin and she was worried about Rex. What if they didn't come back? What if they were badly injured? What if they had amnesia and didn't remember them?

She and Padme waited in agony for several minutes while other clones departed the ship until at long last they saw them. Anakin and Rex. Both Padme and Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief.

Padme quickly hugged Anakin oblivious of everyone watching and his condition it wasn't until Anakin's yelp of pain that Padem released him blushing. Ahsoka hugged Rex around his middle then proceeded to whack him upside the head.

"Idiot."

She walked away angrily. Rex looked around baffled.

"What just happened?" he asked confused.

Padme giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I think that means you're forgiven Rex." Anakin chortled.

"Oh."_  
_  
_Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah_

They met on the roof top. Finally he was going to tell her. Finally he was going to kiss her. Finally he was going to say it.

"Ahsoka."

"Yes Rex?"

They stood side by side and watched the sun set.

"I-"

"Wait Rex."

"What?"

"I know our song."

Rex looked down at her. Ahsoka avoided his gaze for a minute before she looked up at him. She took his hands in hers and faced him.

"It's…"

She hesitated not knowing how to say it.

"Ashoka."

He gently lifted her chin to look into her baby blue eyes.

"I love you."

Ahsoka gasped then she grinned. She leaned up onto her tip toes. He leaned down to her capturing her lips into a kiss. After they parted Ahsoka grinned up at him.

"I love you Rexie."

"I love you Sokie."

"I know Rexie."

She smiled up at him. They turned to the blood red sun as it sank lower into the earth.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song_

I love you.

X

Hope you all liked it! I personally think it turned out ok. Not great but I guess its ok.


End file.
